Woodlegs quotes
This page lists Woodlegs' Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Woodlegs Tools Base Game * Axe- "I be axe'n the questions 'round here!" * Luxury Axe- "'Tis one way ta use treasure." * Shovel- "Ima' gold digger!" * Regal Shovel- "Perfect for buryin' me treasures." * Pickaxe- "Let's get them treasures!" * Opulent Pickaxe- "Thet pick is made o' mighty soft metal." * Razor- "Shavin's fer princes and lawyers." * Razor (can't shave)- "It don't be shave day." * Razor (nothing left)- "Thar don't be nuthin' to shave." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Woodlegs ain't no fool!" * Hammer- "Ye could put quite a 'ole in a boat wit' tis." * Pitchfork- "Can I be diggin' treasures wit' this?" Shipwrecked * Machete- "Ye be slicin'!" * Luxury Machete- "'Tis a mighty 'eavy blade." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Anyone know a good sea shanty 'side me?" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- * Campfire (high)- "She be a roarin'" * Fire Pit (high)- "'Tis a mercy thet me ship is ney nearby." * Campfire (normal)- "Warm n' cozy." * Fire Pit (normal)- "Better keep me distance." * Campfire (low)- "Fire's goin' oot." * Fire Pit (low)- "'Tis goin' ta need some fuel soon." * Campfire (embers)- "Th' fire needs ta be fed." * Fire Pit (embers)- "'Tis nearly burnt out." * Campfire (out)- "She be done." * Fire Pit (out)- "Th' fire has left." * Torch- "Now I can spot treasure in th' dark!" * Miner Hat- "A light at sea keeps me calm." * Torch (out)- "Me light went out!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "A wee bit heavy fer a lantern." * Lantern- "'Tis a fine light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "The flames be lickin' th' dark." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "I be glad this fire is in a pit and not on me ship." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Good to warm me'self by." sic * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire be gettin' low." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Th' fire be goin' oot." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "The fire be out." * Moggles- "Gives eyes of a ghost in th' night!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "Keeps th' wind off a good fire." * Bottle Lantern- "Thet's one use fer a bottle." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "Hot by th' fire." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I be packin' now." * Piggyback- "From th' flesh o' th' boar." * Bird Trap- "Once ye fly in, ye don't fly oot." * Bug Net- "Keeps th' buggies outta me no teeth." * Fishing Rod- "'Tis a useful tool." * Straw Roll- "Don't look fit fer a dry nights sleep." * Fur Roll- "Sweet, hairy dreams." * Tent- "I prefers a water bed." * Trap- "I prefer to meet me foes head-on." * Honey Poultice- "Fer layabout swabs." * Healing Salve- "Thet will soothe me wounds." * Umbrella- "I do like ta keep me powder dry." * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "A mighty chill runs through this here pack." * Luxury Fan- "'Tis a sail for me face." * Siesta Lean-to- "I hate sleeping on land." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Night be fer slumber not fer siestas." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "This ain't be th' time fer nappin'." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I be too hungry fer a nap." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This ain't th' sorta place fer nappin'." * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "Thet's whut ye get fer trustin' yer snoozes to land." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "No good fer nappin' now." * Thermal Stone- "Me rock friend." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Me rock friend be freezin'!" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Me chilly rock friend." * }Thermal Stone (warm)- "Me cozy rock friend." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Me rock friend be gettin' toasty." * Pretty Parasol- "A lil' water ne'er hurt nobody." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Thatch th' ticket!" * Booty Bag- "Me thought me lost thet!" * Sea Sack- "Me travels moist'ly hereout." * Tropical Fan- "Beat th' heat" * Silly Monkey Ball- "This be unsettlin'." * Tropical Parasol- "I's a pirate wit' an umbrella." * Anti Venom- "'Tis th' sea thet'll claim me, not some sickly biter." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Needs a hammock!" Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Th' pot be empty." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "'Tis a slow recipe." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Ye'll be done soon 'nuff." * Crock Pot (finished)- "'Tis ready for eatin'" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "Thet don't be 'longin' thar." * Bee Box- "Thar be bees." * Bee Box (no honey)- "'Tis empty o' th' golden treasure." * Bee Box (some honey)- "'Tis a wee bit o' gold left." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Thar be gold in this box!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "'Spose th' ground be somewhat useful." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Aye, 'tis breaking free o' its earthly bonds." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Arr, she's ready!" * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Th' ground be lookin' hungry." * Ice Box- "Good fer keepin' me food." * Drying Rack- "Hangin' spot fer me meats." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Swing, swing, into me mouth!" * Drying Rack (finished)- "She's ready!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Th' pot be burnt up." * Bee Box (burnt)- "I smell burnt honey..." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "'Tis blackened." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Th' rain don't be helpin'." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Thet be a shame." * Bucket-o-poop- "Feed some plants wit' this." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "Fer lurin' mussels into me belly." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I heard 'bout this science stuff. 'Tis up 'n comin'." * Alchemy Engine- "It does whut?" * Thermal Measurer- "Arrr brrrrrr!" * Rainometer- "Sailor's arre walkin' rain-thingies!" * Lightning Rod- "Protectin' me from th' 'eavens." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Dodged thet!" * Gunpowder- "Packs quite th' punch." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "I guess science ain't so hot after all." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It won't be doin' whatever it done before." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Thet don't help me now." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Ye couldn't predict fire could ye!" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Hope no fires start 'round 'ere." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "This area be protected from fires." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "'Tis nearly empty." * Electrical Doodad- "Whut be this?" Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- "'Tis runnin' fine." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "'Tis chuggin' along." * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "Tis runnin' fine." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "'Tis sputterin'." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "'Tis chokin'!" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "'Tis outta fuel." Fight Base Game * Spear- "I culd jabber on wit' this all day." * Ham Bat- "Made wit' metal from th' finest meat mines." * Boomerang- "I prefer somethin' thet don't come back at me head." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Infernal weapon!" * Blow Dart- "A swab's weapon." * Sleep Dart- "Whisper 'em ta sleep." * Fire Dart- "I be breathin' fire." * Football Helmet- "Keeps me melon safe." * Grass Suit- "Only a landlubber would think o' makin' armor from grass." * Log Suit- "At least wood floats." * Marble Suit- "This'd sink like a stone in th' sea." * Bee Mine- "Step 'n get stung." * Tooth Trap- "I may be toothless, but this trap ain't." * Shelmet- "On me head?" * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Don't seem right to turtle in a fight." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "She be hot ta th' touch o' me enemies!" * Morning Star- "'Tis a glowin' sword!" * Weather Pain- "Whut unholy nonsense be 'tis?" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "A coward's weapon." * Poison Dart- "A swab's weapon." * Coconade- "Packs a fruit punch!" * Coconade (lit)- "Surprise! 'This explodin' fruit!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun, Poison Spear Gun, and Obsidian Spear Gun- "Load a spear an' let'er fly!" * Cutlass Supreme- "Aye, 'tis a true pirate's blade." * Trident- "Me thought this was just from th' stories!" * Cactus Spike- "A dagger o' sorts." * Seashell Suit- "Me mateys would laugh at me..." * Limestone Suit- "This'd sink like a stone on th' sea." * Cactus Armour- "Me'd like ta see them try ta hit Woodlegs now!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "No parrot o' mine could bear a cagin'." * Birdcage (occupied)- "How ye like yer cell, matey?" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awww look at thet. Th' pepper's sleepin'." * Pig House- "Looks like an outhouse, don't it?" * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Gettin' some shut eye, 'e is." * Pig House (occupied and light are on)- "'Ere piggy, piggy." * Rabbit Hutch- "Thet be one big carrot." * Hay Wall (held)- "Hope there arrr'nt any wild horses about." * Hay Wall- "Th' only walls I tolerate arr in me cabin." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Wood Wall (held)- "Walls arrr fer land and land be fer lubbers." * Wood Wall- "Keeps yer land safe if thet's yer fancy." * Wood Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Stone Wall (held)- "Stone wall fer all yer land concerns." * Stone Wall- "It would sink at sea." * Stone Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Chest- "Aye, th' meaning o' life inna box." * Chest (full)- "It be full." * Sign- "Must be somethin' important 'round 'ere." * Potted Fern- "Now whut use 'ave I for a house plant?" Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Fire's done 'is work here." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Burnt to th' earth!" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Th' hay wall burnt up, go figure." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Won't be wallin' anymore." * Chest (burnt)- "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" * Scaled Chest- "'Tis keepin me treasures safe n' sound." * Sign (burnt)- "Used ta be markin' somethin'." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "I be a sandcastle master builder!" * Sand Castle (sand)- "No pirate can make a better sandcastle than ol' Woodlegs!" * Limestone Wall (held)- "Walls make me feel cagey." * Limestone Wall- "Bah! Walls!" * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Sandbag (held)- * Sandbag- "Fer keepin' th' flood waters at bay." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Ahoy me mateys!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Farewell ye land lubbers!" * Buoy- "Buoy am I glad ta see ya." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Creaks under me pegleg." * Other Turfs- "Me ain't no ground lubber." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "Me ain't no ground lubber." Shipwrecked * Volcano Turf- "Th' devil's ground." * Other Turfs- "Me ain't no ground lubber." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Fer lashin' stuff ta stuff." * Boards- "Good n' straight." * Cut Stone- "Thet be well tooled stone." * Papyrus- "Aye! A fresh map!" * Purple Gem- "Shiny and valuable!" * Nightmare Fuel- "I've seen thet dark magic asea..." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Fabric fer a sail!" * Limestone- "No good fer ship buildin'." * Empty Bottle- "She's empty." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Don't capture me likeness at all!" * Prestihatitator- "Me ain't had enuff learnin' to say a word like thet." * Shadow Manipulator- "Witchcraft wit' this 'un, no two ways about 'er." * Pan Flute- "Blankets ye inta a bewitched sleep." * Night Light- "Don't provide much comfort, do it?" * Night Armour- "Feels good ta put it on." * Dark Sword- "Me cursed cutlass." * One-man Band- "Whut's th' point o' this?" * Bat Bat- "I'd let this fly at me enemies." * Belt of Hunger- "How bad do I wanna protect myself?" * Chilled Amulet- "Chilly." * Nightmare Amulet- "Looks good on Woodlegs!" * Life Giving Amulet- "A wee bit o' insurance round me neck." * Fire Staff- "Woodlegs learned not ta play wit' fire." * Ice Staff- "Thet staff be chillin'." * Telelocator Staff- "I prefer a fast ship and th' wind at me back." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "She be in focus now!" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Needs more o' them purpley gemmies." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "'Tis lackin' treasure." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "'Tis full o' treasure." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Won't be resurrectin' nuthin' anymores." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Good! I didn't like saying yer name anyhow." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Th' dark arts didn't save ye." * Old Bell- "Thar be dingin' 'n 'lingin'." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "She looks great in thet hat." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "What a shame." * Dripple Pipes- Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Get me a swab ta do me sewin'." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Thet hat be makin' squeakin' sounds." * Straw Hat- "Not fit fer a captain. But makes fer a cool head." * Beefalo Hat- "Keeps me ears warm." * Beekeeper Hat- "Woodlegs ain't no honey farmer!" * Feather Hat- "'Tis a hat o' birdy treasures." * Winter Hat- "Keeps me noggin' from freezin'." * Top Hat- "Even a dirty ol' pirate could use a dapper day." * Dapper Vest- "Fit fer a swab." * Breezy and Puffy Vest- "Clothes from a nose!" * Bush Hat- "Fer blendin' in wit' th' landlubbers." * Garland- "'Tis a pretty flower 'at." * Walking Cane- "I got me a built-in cane." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Hope none o' me mates catch me in this gettup." * Fashion Melon- "I love me water fruits but this be ridiculous." * Ice Cube- "Keeps me 'ead cool." * Rain Coat- "Keeps me blouse dry." * Rain Hat- "Keeps yer head dry." * Summer Frest- "Right back at ye, sunny boy." * Floral Shirt- "'Tis light an stylish." * Eyebrella- "Ye'll keep an eye out fer ol' Woodlegs." * Hibearnation Vest- "Toasty warm." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "A jelly ta rest upon me dainty head." * Snakeskin Hat- "On me head? Wear thet?" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Leathers to slick th' rain away." * Blubber Suit- "Ye has gotta be kiddin' me." * Windbreaker- "Ol' Woodlegs be an expert windbreaker!" * Particulate Purifier- "Smells o' freshness when me wears it." * Sleek Hat- "Cuts me walkin' time in half!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "Madness ta put th' devil's knives on me head." * Dumbrella- "'Tis th' work of a madman." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "She don't look too sturdy." * Raft- "This vessel be an embarrassment!" * Row Boat- "I ain't rowed since I was a young swab." * Cargo Boat- "Fer th' hoarder at sea." * Armoured Boat- "She's a tough 'un." * Boat Repair Kit- "Never set sail wit'out 'er." * Thatch Sail- "Fer catchin' th' blow." * Cloth Sail- "Fancy sail, thet." * Snakeskin Sail- "Thet be a sail." * Feather Lite Sail- "'Tis light as a feather." * Iron Wind- "Woodlegs prefers 'is sail." * Boat Torch- "Fer a torch on me boat, not fer torchin' me boat." * Boat Lantern- "Fer night sails." * Boat Cannon- "Ready ta fire six pounders!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Tis' a pirate's lunch fer me!" * Trawl Net- "Fer trawl'n around." * Trawl Net (equipped)- * Trawl Net (full)- * Trawl Net (extremely full)- * Trawl Net (detached)- * Trawl Net (sinking)- * Spyglass- "Aye eye!" * Super Spyglass- "Eye see clear ta th' horizon!" * Captain Hat- "Look smart mateys! Captain on deck!" * Pirate Hat- "Yo-ho-ho!" * Life Jacket- "Bah! For swabs only!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "Thet thing gets hot!" * Obsidian Axe- "Keep thet away from me legs!" * Obsidian Spear- "Poke ye wit' fire!" * Obsidian Armour- "It be heavy 'n hot." * Obsidian Coconade- "Ka-boom!" * Howling Conch- "Brings th' storm down." * Sail Stick- "Keeps th' wind at me back." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Wonder whut this be worth?" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Ancient walls ta protect precious treasure." * Thulecite Wall- "These walls be even older than me!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- * Thulecite Medallion (max)- * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- * The Lazy Forager- "Me magic chain." * Magiluminescence- "I be a walkin' lighthouse!" * Construction Amulet- "Wearin' this ol' amulet makes me feel so smart!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Magic peg legs!" * Star Caller's Staff- "Th' stars aren't under th' domain o' man." * Deconstruction Staff- "I's ain't against some helpful magic." * Pick/Axe- "'Tis multipurpose." * Thulecite Crown- "A crown o' jewels." * Thulecite Suit- "Feels like I be wearin' treasure." * Thulecite Club- "Whut a beaut!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "'Twill need a base ta be useful." * Houndius Shootius- "'Tis a magical cannon." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "'Tis some fine ship buildin' material." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Thet tree be lookin' lumpy." * Spiky Tree- "A tree wit' daggers." * Evergreen (stump)- "Yer earthly bonds run deep." * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Yer lookin' a bit short." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Thet be all thet's left." * Evergreen (burning)- "Yer usefulness is running out." * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Thet tree be burnin'." * Spiky Tree and Bush (burning)- "Burnin'." * Evergreen (burnt)- "Ye can't spread yer seeds now." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Me won't be buildin' a ship from ye." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Better 'em then me!" *Evergreen (sapling)- "Grow inta ship wood me sweet." * Log- "Thet's me legs' brother." * Log (burning)- "Keep back!" * Charcoal- "Burnt to a brickette." * Pine Cone- "Th' seed o' th' tree." * Marble Tree- "Strange trees..." * Totally Normal Tree- "Don't be wakin' 'im up." * Living Log- "It be cursed wood." * Sapling- "Wee wood." * Sapling (picked)- "Thar be no more pickin' o' this one fer a spell." * Sapling (burning)- "Th' wood burns." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Thet will be needin' some ground ta be useful." * Twigs- "Too thin fer replacin' me peg leg." * Grass Tuft- "Looks like some tufts o' grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "'Urry up an' grow back." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Ye' won't be much use ta Woodlegs." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Stay off me legs." * Cut Grass- "Ye'll be helpin' Woodlegs later." * Berry Bush- "Ripe fer th' pickin'." * Berry Bush (burning)- * Berry Bush (picked)- "Will thar be berries again?" * Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs a spot o' poop." * Reeds- "Betcha I can whistle a tune wit' these!" * Reeds (picked)- "It can't reed." * Reeds (burning)- "They burn up fast." * Cut Reeds- "But Woodlegs can't reed." * Plant and Marsh Plant- "Green like me mermaid's eyes." * Plant (growing)- * Plant (ready to be picked)- * Spiky Bush- "She's got wee swords." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ye poked me!" * Flower- "'Tis a pretty flower." * Petals- "Them flowers ain't comin' back ta life." * Evil Flower- "'Tis an evil flower. Stay away!" * Dark Petals- "Bewitched flowers." * Red Mushroom- "It be an alarming colored 'shroom." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It don't wanna 'shroom up yet." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "It's outta 'shrooms." * Green Mushroom- "Don't see many o' these at sea." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "'Tis below sea level." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "'Tis out sailin'" * Blue Mushroom- "I got room fer mush in me belly." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Ye only come oot at night?" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Will th' shroom bloom again?" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Yer hair be pretty." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Ye'll make a fine vessel." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Ye won't be standin' fer long." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Thet tree be worthless." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Thar be a tree in its future." * Sapling (withered)- "Needs a splash o' rum." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Ye' won't be much use ta Woodlegs like thet." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Th' bush can't beat th' heat." * Plant (withered)- * Birchnut- "It be rattlin' when ye shake it." * Cactus- "Ye have a sharp taste ye do." * Cactus (after picking)- * Cactus (picked)- "Ye been freshly pricked. I mean picked." * Tumbleweed- "I like me weeds settin' still." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Ye sproutin' wood." * Jungle Tree- "Thet tree be hidin' all kinds o' treasures." * Viney Bush- "Ya look like a tangled pile o' riggin'." * Snake Den- "A nest o' scallywags aye?" *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Thar be no bamboo fer th' moment." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "Nary a wiff o' treasure left." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Thet straightened ya out." * Snake Den (stump)- "Ye won't be slitherin' back there namore." * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "She burns bright." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Thet's th' end o' thet." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Be smellin' like a bag o' coal." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Thet's one way ta solve a knot." * Snake Den (burnt)- "Yer hidey house burns!" * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- "Ye might grow in ta a new leg fer me." * Bamboo- "Ye'd be too big to pick me teeth wit'. If me had teeth..." * Vine- "Them's be th' stranglin' kind." * Brainy Sprout- "Th' brains o' the ocean." * Mangrove- "Th' waters be shallow 'ere." * Mangrove (burnt)- "'Tis cooked." * Palm Tree- "A nice bit o' shade thar." *Palm Tree (sapling)- * Palm Leaf- "Whut can I make wit' this here?" * Regular Jungle Tree- "Thet tree be givin' Woodlegs th' evil eye." * Tidal Plant- "Leafy greens from high tide." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "A den o' honey makers." * Killer Bee Hive- "Leavin' it alone be th' best course." * Honeycomb- "A feast fit fer piratin'!" * Hound Mound- "Th' 'ounds be livin' thar." * Bones- "Th' remains o' somethin'." * Touch Stone- "Me nose smells witchcraft..." * Harp Statue- "Yer missing ye head!" * Marble Pillar- "A marble peg leg. For a giant." * Marble- "Strong and sandy smooth." * Rundown House- "I don't trust 'em." * Merm Head- "Beware..." * Pig Head- "Sometimes them eyes be glowin'..." * Pig Torch- "Bet thet be worth a pretty penny..." * Basalt- "Strong it be." * Boulder- "Would wreck a hull." * Rocks- "They sink." * Flint- "Thet rock 'olds an edge." * Nitre- "Cannon food thet be." * Gold Nugget- "Havin' gold around soothes me soul." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "Who been meddlin' wit' me islands?" * Grave (dug)- "I had ta check fer treasure!" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Thet be lookin like a pile o' treasures." * Animal Track- "Th' beast left a trail leadin' to its hide." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Th' trail be lost." * Animal Track (found)- "Th' tracks be fresh. Th' devil be near hereabouts." * Wooden Thing- "Could take ol' Woodlegs to seas-end!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It be nigh ready." *Wooden Thing (locked)- "Thar be a piece a'missin'." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I don't be knowin' where it leads, but it be ready to take me." * Ring Thing- "A ring wit' no jewels, bah!" * Crank Thing- "To my eye it be a crank fer crankin'." * Box Thing- "A simple pirate like me ain't be knowin' whut this be fer." * Metal Potato Thing- "Strange armor be this." * Worm Hole- "Whut would possess me ta step into thet?" * Worm Hole (open)- "Whar'n Hades do thet lead?" * Worm Hole (exited)- "Me must be oot me mind." * Pond- "Ye couldn't fit a real ship in this." * Skeleton- "Yer luck ran out, matey." * Spider Den- "I prefur' a den o' thieves." * Spider Eggs- "Woodlegs play wetnurse ta creepy crawlies?" * Rabbit Hole- "Think they got treasures down thar?" * Walrus Camp- "Campin's fer landlubbers." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Th' landlubbers ain't here." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Ney good fer sailin'" * Mini Glacier- "Better here than 'neath me boat tearin' at her hull." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Needs to chill out." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- * Burrow- "E's 'avin' a sleep in th' dirt." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Them lil' rabbits ain't comin' out." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Good riddance." * Merm Head (burnt)- "'Tis crispy." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." * Hollow Stump- "Whut lives in here. I'm stumped." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Should I reach in an be sure?" * Glommer's Statue- "Ugly statue." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "It broke up." * Skeleton (self)- "So familiar..." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Ye got a nice 'ome thar, crabbit." * Fishermerm's Hut- "They smell worse than Woodlegs!" * Merm Hut- "I don't trust 'em." * Prime Ape Hut- "They ain't much fer housekeepin'." * Shoal- "A fishin' 'ole! Make a note on me map!" * Wildbore House- "Bet them bores be knowin' how ta parrrrrty." * Wobster Den- "'Tis th' shellbeast's cabin." * Coral Reef- "Ye better steer clear, Woodlegs." * Coral- "This'll tear up a boat right quick!" * Limpet Rock- "Thet rock is covered in good eatin'." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "'Tis just a rock now." *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "Could be something buried thar." * Krissure- "Woodlegs must be standin' on a sea o' fire." * Steamer Trunk- "Thar might be gold inside." * Sandy Pile- "Nothin' like the feel o' sand 'neath me pegs." * Sand- "Handful o' land." * Sharkitten Den- "Th' kitties sharpen their claws here." *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- "Me ol' prison." *Suspicious Bubbles- "Thar be a devil 'n th' depths!" *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "Me lost th' devils trail..." *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "A big devil be near'abouts." * Tidal Pool- "I sees me future..." * Lava Pool- "Hope me legs don't catch." * Mussels- "Scoop 'em up!" * Slot Machine- "I've always thoughta myself a bettin' man." * Electric Isosceles- "Whar they lead is anybody's guess." * Octo Chest- "Whut's in thar fer ol' Woodlegs?" * Debris- "Th' sea swallowed me boat but spit up ol' Woodlegs." * Crate- "There be a crate." *Flotsam- * Wildbore Head- "Quit yer starin'." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- * Seashell- "Sea trinket." * Poisonous Hole- "Th' worst kind o' hole." * Gunpowder Barrel- "Skull 'n crossbones only means one thing whur I come from." * X Marks the Spot- "Me favorite kind of buried thing!" * Rawling- "Reminds me o'me old parrot." *Watery Grave- "Th'only proper end fer a man o'th'sea." * Wreck- "Rest well, ye weary seafarer." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "Aye, Woodlegs'll give it a crank." * Screw Thing- "I'd give it a bite, but I know it don't be gold." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Whut a potatey needs a helmet fer me never be knowin'." * Ring Thing- * Volcano Staff- "Ye'll do me biddin' now, 'cano!" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I ain't one fer climbin' in holes like a swab." * Sinkhole- "I bet thar ain't no sea down there." *Rope to Surface- "Back to open air." * Red Mushtree- "'Shroom tree, now me's seen it all." * Green Mushtree- "It glows!" * Blue Mushtree- "Whut's thet 'shroom doin' way up thar?" * Light Flower- "Thet thar be a pretty flower." * Light Bulb- "Bright night light." * Stalagmite- "Me likes rocks whar I can see 'em." * Stalagmite (pointy)- * Spilagmite- "Whut lives innna hole ain't worth me time." * Slurtle Mound- "They slurtle their way in their do they?" * Splumonkey Pod- "They be keepin' treasures in thar, no doubt." * Fern- "How did ye grow doon here wit' no light?" * Foliage- "Landy stuff." * Cave Banana Tree- "Now ol' Woodlegs has seen it all." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "Me ain't be likin' th' vibes it be givin'." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "It be broke." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A statue from ye old times." * Algae- "Ye couldn't fit a real ship in this." * Broken Clockworks- "Somebody's a sore loser." * Relic- "I wonder if I could seel it on th' black market?" * Relic (broken)- "It ain't worth even half a dubloon now." * Thulecite Fragments- "Tastes a might goldy." * Cave Lichen- "Munch on thet!" * Ornate Chest- "Yo-ho-ho! Treasure for me!" * Large Ornate Chest- "How does Woodlegs get it back to th' ship?!" * Nightmare Light- "Woodlegs don't trust this light." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Th' legends be true..." * Coffee Plant- "A crop after me bitter, black heart!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I hope they be comin' back." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "It needs a spot o' poop." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It needs a mug o' java to perk up." * Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus (held)- "Thet will be needin' some ground ta be useful." * Elephant Cactus- "Woodlegs be wary." * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "'Tis a dangerous plant!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Th' fiendish plant is gatherin' its energy ta attack again!" * Obsidian Boulder- "Fire rock from fire mountain." * Obsidian- "A powerful stone." * Charcoal Boulder- "Could start quite a barby-q wit' this." * Burnt Ash Tree- "Ye look burnt out." * Dragoon Den- "D'ya think 'tis full o' treasure?" * Dragoon Saliva- "How uncouth! Woodlegs approves!" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "Thet be th' devil's work." *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "'Tis nigh time me be leavin' this dread place." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Cavalry's 'ere!" * Clockwork Bishop- "Ye need a squirt o' oil mate, yer joints arrre squeakin'." * Clockwork Rook- "She's full steam ahead!" * Damaged Knight- "Yer not lookin' very good." * Damaged Bishop- "Back ye tin devil!" * Damaged Rook- "Thet beast's been cursed." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Whut 'n th' blazes was thet!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "I be bitten!" * Hound- "Hey thar, beastie." * Red Hound- "Stay beck from me legs!" * Blue Hound- "Packs quite a chilly bite!" * Hound's Tooth- "A few moor o' these and Woodlegs'll have a full set!" * Spider- "Ye must really love th' land wit' all them legs." * Spider Warrior- "8 legs ta lub th' land wit'." * Spider (sleeping)- "Dreaming o' my boot heel." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Ye dreaming o' flies?" * Spider (dead)- "Good!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Warrior my eye!" * Spider Gland- "I ate worse." * Silk- "Used in th' finest pirate shirts!" * Krampus- "What did ol' Woodlegs do?" * Krampus Sack- "Woodlegs'll ne'er leave treasure behind again!" * Merm- "Ye scalawag." * Tentacle- "Like in me dreams!" * Tentacle Spike- "Aha! Now th' creepin' dread be in me own hands!" * Tentacle Spots- "Me memory be spotty. Whut's this fer again?" * Big Tentacle- "Would make fer a slippery mast." * Baby Tentacle- "Thar be slime!" * Guardian Pig- "Don't ye be snortin' at me!" * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "Whut happened ta ye?!" * Ghost- "Ye 'ave ney business wit' me, spirit!" * MacTusk- "Whut's yer story, mate?" * Wee MacTusk- "He'll grow in ta a fine pirate." * Walrus Tusk- "Ye'd make a fancy new peg leg." * Tam o' Shanter- "Not me style." * Mosquito- "'Is buzzin' makes me nervous." * Mosquito (held)- "Better not bite me through me pocket!" * Mosquito Sack- "Looks like a jellyfish." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Back ye blood-sucking devils!" * Cave Spider- "Infernal spiders!" * Spitter- "I reckon I can spit further than ye." * Batilisk- "Back ye rat-faced, flyin' devil!" * Snurtle- "I'd shell ye if I had me boat handy." * Slurtle- "Look at ye slurtle'n around." * Slurtle Slime- "Looks 'ike somethin' I coughed up." * Broken Shell- "I ain't one fer puzzlers." * Meat Bulb- "Plunderin' plant, best keep me wits about me." * Fleshy Bulb- "Th' heart o' th' plunder plant." * Eyeplant- "Aye sea ya." * Slurper- "Yer an ugly, scallywag." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Yellow Sneaks!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "'Tis a worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Ripe fer th' pickin'." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Dirty dirt." Reign of Giants * Varg- "Yer a big dawg on th' land, but ye'd be fish food at sea." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Ye don't seem very nice." *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "Yer a mad nutter ain't ye?" Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Th' navy is 'ere!" * Flup- "Git back in th' ground!" * Poison Mosquito- "Keep back ye maggot!" * Snake- "Ya split-tongued devil!" * Poison Snake- "Stay away ye forked tongued devil!" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "8 legs ta lub th' land wit'." * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "Ye dreaming o' flies?" * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "Sea devils!" * Stink Ray- "Back ye foul stink-shooters!" * Swordfish- "Arrr ye'd like ta bury thet nose in ol' Woodlegs eh?" * White Whale- "Now ye arr a devil fit ta claim ol' Woodlegs!" * White Whale Carcass- "Thet's a whale o' a smell!" * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "Keep yer flames away from Woodlegs, landlubber!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Here's th' beef!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Ye know who yer master be." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Its snorin' wuld wake th' dead." * Beefalo (naked)- "Ye shuld be ashamed o' yerself." * Beefalo Wool- "Carries a musk wit' it." * Beefalo Horn- "Play th' song o' the Beefalo." * Baby Beefalo- "Yer cute fer dumb, hairy meat." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- * Nearby Bees- "Back ye tiny winged devils!" * Bee- "A honey-makin' devil." * Killer Bee- "Ye don't be lookin' very friendly." * Bee (held)- "Yield yer sweet treasure!" * Killer Bee (held)- "Yer mine, now." * Stinger- "Bee dropped its bottom." * Pig- "Ye think 'e speaks Latin?" * Pig (follower)- "Come along piggy!" * Pig (dead)- "Goodnight pig." * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "'E lost 'is bottom." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Hop along ya floppy eared scallywag." * Bunny Puff- "A bit o' luck!" * Frog- "Dun hop near Woodlegs!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Th' demon sleeps." * Frog (dead)- "Ta th' locker wit' ya!" * Koalefant- "Woodlegs be knowin' yer fur be mighty warm." * Winter Koalefant- "Woodlegs be knowin' yer fur be mighty warm. An 'tis so thick." * Rock Lobster- "Back ye clawed devil!" * Pengull- "A sure sign o' ice at sea." * Splumonkey- "Me once saw a monkey wit' a hook claw." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Ye carrion-eatin' devil!" * Catcoon- "Ye look like ye got a taste fer garbage." * Cat Tail- "Thet coon dropped is' tail!" * Volt Goat- "Them arr some mean lookin' 'orns." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Me better keep me distance." * Volt Goat Horn- "Looks good fer hittin' stuff." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Arrr ye th' devil ta take Woodlegs ta th' depths?" * Blue Whale Carcass- "Why don't ye sink and clear th' air!" * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- "These devil's really have a ball." * Jellyfish- "Shockin'ly dangerous." *Jellyfish (held)- "Shockin'ly squishy." * Water Beefalo- "She could use a pirate hug." * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "'Tis lubbable how ye don't lub th' land." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "Like lookin' in a cracked, greasy mirror." * Wildbore- "Not wild about ye." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Pretty as a sunset o'er th' water." * Butterfly (held)- "All that pretty in me pocket." * Crow- "Thet is one oily parrot!" * Redbird- "Ye don't talk do ye?" * Snowbird- "She's a beaut." * Crow (held)- "Ye prove hard to clean, parrot." * Redbird (held)- "Woodlegs'll takes good care o' ye." * Snowbird (held)- "She's a cold birdy." * Jet Feather- "Thet feather be mighty oily." * Crimson Feather- "Me feet are tickle proof." * Azure Feather- "Whar did all th' colors go?" * Gobbler- "Whut a maniac!" * Eye Bone- "Ye got a nice eye." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "'Tis gettin' some shut-eye." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "Luckily I kept me own eye in me travels." * Chester- "Whut'n blazes arre ye?" * Rabbit and Beardling- "Twitchy wee thing." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Stay in me pockets now." * Fireflies- "Tiny constellations. No good for navigation." * Fireflies (held)- "Wee stars in me pockets." * Mandrake- "A plant o' legend." * Mandrake (follower)- "Quit yer squawkin'!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Twas a noisy little beast." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Woodlegs cooked it up!" * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Ye'll be my first mate." * Glommer's Flower- "Somethin' magical be linked ta this." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "'Tis drained." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Th' flower weren't made fer travellin'." * Glommer's Wings- "'E left me a lil' gooey treasure." * Glommer's Goop- "Leaves a mess on me deck, but Woodlegs loves 'em." * Moleworm (underground)- "'Tis swimmin' under th' dirt!" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Whut's 'e sniffin'?" * Moleworm (held)- "Quiet me pet." Shipwrecked * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Thar's a tasty meal!" * Bioluminescence- "They light up me life." *Shifting Sands- * Dogfish- "Ye salty dog!" * Sharkitten- "Don't ye look at me wit' those adorable eyes..." * Fishbone- "Th' heart o' me bird. Inna manner o' speakin'." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "Thet's me mate!" * Parrot and Parrot Pirate (normal and picked up)- "Ye's a smart pretty bird." * Seagull (normal and held)- "A rat wit' win's." * Seagull (in water)- "Ahoy, seafarer!" * Toucan (normal and held)- "Yer name wouldn't be Sam, would it?" * Doydoy (normal and held)- "'Tis a stupid lookin bird." * Doydoy Nest- "'Tis a bird home." * Doydoy Feather- "'Tis a bird sail." * Doydoy Egg- "'Tis a free meal!" *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Yer would-be goose is cooked!" * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "'Tis a tiny dumb bird." * Teen Doydoy- * Seagull (held, in water)- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "Don't be scurryin' from me!" * Fishermerm- "At least 'e be catchin' me fish!" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Ye'd be a might less tall if I had me sabre wit' me!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Th' egg basket's empty." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Thet thar's a big egg!" * Tallbird Egg- "When will th' cackler be hatchin'." * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Me likes me tallbirdy yolk runny!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Do it be hatchin'?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Don't be gettin' hard boiled on me." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs a warm cacklers bum settin' on it." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I don't be seein' this eggy hatchin' any time soon." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Th' cacklers comin' anytime!" * Smallbird- "Whoot sorta cackler arrr ye?" * Smallbird (hungry)- "Yer feather-belly grumblin'?" * Smallbird (starving)- "Yer fit ta waste away." * Smallish Tallbird- "Ye ain't too tall arrr ye?" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I best find some food fer yer belly." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't ye be thinkin' on eatin' ol' Woodlegs!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Keep yer beak ta yerself!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "Glad me legs don't do that!" * Spider Queen- "Woodlegs yields ta no queen, spider or udderwise!" * Spiderhat- "Wear a spider on me head? Bah!" * Deerclops- "Arrrr ye serious?" * Deerclops Eyeball- "'Tis a giant eyeball." * Ancient Guardian- "I've 'eard tales o' this devil..." * Guardian's Horn- "Aye, a treasure indeed!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Back ye badgerin' devil!" * Thick Fur- "Smells badgerin' me nose." * Moose/Goose- "Keep 'er off me boat!" * Moose/Goose Egg- "Whut beast lurks wit'in!" * Mosling- "Ahoy big duck!" * Down Feather- "Thet bird must be 'uge!" * Dragonfly- "Take Woodlegs ta yer tresures!" * Scales- "'Tis a wondrous treasure." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Lookin' pretty fiery." *Lava Spit (cool)- "Lookin' safer now." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "It's a...thing." * Quacken- "'Tis th' mightiest beast in th' sea!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Have at ye!" * Chest of the Depths- "Aye, this be what Woodlegs lives fer!" * Sealnado- "Thet wind is whippin' like th' devil's sneeze!" * Turbine Blades- "Methinks thar's a use fer this." * Magic Seal- "Whut th' devil is thet?" * Tiger Shark- "Come at me ye striped devil!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Reminds me o' me ol' first mate, Wildeye Weston." * Shark Gills- "Ye won't be breathin' through these namore!" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I'd like ta throw 'em overboard." * Pig King- "'E's rich, this one." *Wes (trapped)- "'E be locked up tight!" * Abigail- "A lady spectre!" Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Watch oot ye big trottin' devil ye!" *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "Ahoy, ye salty dog!" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "A cackler's egg." * Egg (cooked)- "If only I had me a crust o' bread." * Monster Meat- "Bit sour thet is." * Meat- "Flesh o' th' beast." * Morsel- "Tis' small, but tis' meat." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Thet be bad eatin'." * Cooked Meat- "'Tis a fine meal." * Cooked Morsel- "'Tis but a morsel." * Monster Jerky- "Dried thet beast, I did." * Jerky- "Jerky lasts me months at sea!" * Small Jerky- "Jolly jerky!" * Leafy Meat- "A suspect meat." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Cooked it up, I did." * Drumstick- "Meat treat for Woodlegs!" * Fried Drumstick- "Hot meat fer supper." * Fish- "Fish! One o' me favorites." * Cooked Fish- "Th' fish roasted up good." * Eel- "Ye scalawag!" * Cooked Eel- "Grilled urchin!" * Koalefant Trunk (normal and winter)- "There be jewels and riches in this trunk?" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Bin eatin' nastier noses than this." * Frog Legs- "Nice legs." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Rubber chicken, me likes it." * Batilisk Wing- "Wit' a wee bit o' ranch dressin'..." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Tastes like cackler." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- * Dead Swordfish- "Ye put up a good fight." * Tropical Fish- "Aye, me favorite food!" * Dead Jellyfish- "Shockin'ly dead." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Shockin'ly tasty." * Raw Fish- "Could use a bit o' heat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Fish inna can!" * Fish Steak- * Fish Morsel- "'Tis hardly a bite o' fish." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "'Tis a bit better." * Limpets- "Ye'll be in me tummy soon 'nuff." * Cooked Limpets- "Yaaarm!" * Mussel- "Woodlegs loves a mussel!" * Cooked Mussel- "Yarrr, thet's good." * Shark Fin- "Ye left yer rudder, devil!" * Dead Wobster- "Aye! Now Woodlegs can eat 'em." * Delicious Wobster- "Hot meat o' th' sea!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Aye, me'll be eatin' well tonight!" * Dragoon Heart- "Th' heart o' th' fearsome creature." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Stains me blouse." * Banana- "I must be goin' banana's down here." * Dragon Fruit- "'Tis full o' awe!" * Durian- "Thet does ney smell like food!" * Pomegranate- "Me mates tell me this be good fer me heart." * Roasted Berries- "Could use a crust o' bread ta spread o'er." * Cooked Banana- "Not bad." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Ye'll make a fine meal." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Cookin' it up don't make it better." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Seedy." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Aye th' fruit after Woodleg's watery heart." * Grilled Watermelon- "Better'n me thought it'd be." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "Aye, me favorite tree fruit." * Halved Coconut- "Its flesh be prone fer th' takin'." * Roasted Coconut- "'Tis even better cooked o'er a fire." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "Fresh corn! 'Tis me lucky day." * Carrot (planted)- "Buried treasure of a kind." * Carrot- "Fer me night vision in me eye." * Pumpkin- "Would make a good cannon ball." * Eggplant- "She's a nice shade o' purple." * Popcorn- "Roasted corn, me favorite." * Roasted Carrot- "Nice 'n soft fer me no teeth." * Hot Pumpkin- "Me ships cook used to add a dash o' cinnamon." * Braised Eggplant- "Look whut Woodlegs cooked." * Red Cap- "Hope th' color ain't a warnin'..." * Green Cap- "Not me top choice o' grub." * Blue Cap- "I know enuff not to pop this'n me mouth no questions asked." * Cooked Red Cap- "Me favorite color o' 'shroom." * Cooked Green Cap- "Th' witch doctor told Woodlegs it'd cure me crazies." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Smells eat-able..." * Glow Berry- "Set's a fire in yer belly." * Lichen- "Sea-grass!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Dry and prickly, but 'tis still meat." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Not bad when it ain't stickin' ye." * Cactus Flower- "Might put me eye out sniffin' ye." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Gets tangled in me rigging." * Seaweed- "Get's tangled in my rigging." * Roasted Seaweed- "Cooking it don't make it food." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "A different kind o' buried treasure." * Sweet Potato- "Me likes me potateys sweet!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Hot grub!" * Coffee Beans- "Just add water." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "No hot water?" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Th' most important meal o' th' day!" * Butter Muffin- "Fibre gives ye wings." * Dragonpie- "'Tis treasure a pie." * Fish Tacos- "Th' crunchy shell be delicious." * Fishsticks- "Woodlegs turned th' fish ta sticks." * Froggle Bunwich- "Newt sandwich!" * Fist Full of Jam- "Prepared ta perfection." * Fruit Medley- "'Tis a scrumptious little morsel." * Honey Ham and Honey Nuggets- "A feast fit fer piratin'!" * Kabobs- "All food be piratin' food!" * Mandrake Soup- "'Tis a magic brew." * Meatballs- "Me lunch!" * Meaty Stew- "Good fer th' scurvy." * Monster Lasagna- "Not me favorite." * Pierogi- "Woodlegs could eat a chest full o' these!" * Powdercake- "This really be food?" * Pumpkin Cookies- "I have a sweet no tooth." * Ratatouille- "Scurvy-fightin' super food!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "Stuffed wit' whut?" * Taffy- "Sticks ta me no teeth." * Turkey Dinner- "This cackler is good eatin'!" * Unagi- "Eat a eel? It be breakfast already?" * Waffles- "Just like me mum used ta open from th' package." * Wet Goop- "Thet's why they never let ol' Woodlegs in th' galley." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "'Tis a pretty flower meal." * Guacamole- "Woodlegs'll find more chips fer dippin'!" * Ice Cream- "Refreshin' on a hot day." * Melonsicle- "A cool treat from me favorite fruit!" * Spicy Chili- "A feast fit fer piratin'!" * Trail Mix- "I prefer sea snacks." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "I heard ther be gold in th'banana stand." * Bisque- "A delightful snack t'pour down m'gullet!" * California Roll- "Them be fancy fish treats." * Ceviche- "Whut tasty creatures dredged up frum th'sea!" * Coffee- "Arrr thet be th' real treasure thar." * Jelly-O Pop- "Woodlegs' specialty!" * Lobster Bisque- "Fends off th'scurvy!" * Lobster Dinner- "I loves ta eat'em!" * Seafood Gumbo- "Down th'hatch!" * Shark Fin Soup- "Now Woodlegs gits ta bite ya back!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "'Could use wit less turf." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Aye, thet be food." * Monster Tartare- "'Tis a vile thing." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "'Tis a delicacy." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "A tasty piece o'crumpet." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Woodlegs ain't no landlubbin' farmer!" * Carrot Seeds- "Landlubbers." * Corn Seeds- "Ye'll be corn soon 'nuff" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Ye need a home in th' ground." * Durian and Eggplant Seeds- "Seeds, see?" * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds thet grow more seeds." * Pumpkin Seeds- "I ain't th' farmin' type, but I do loves me some pumpkin..." * Toasted Seeds- "Plant 'em in me belly." * Honey- "Sweet an' sticky." * Butterfly Wings- "I got me th' prettiest part." * Butter- "Look whut churned up!" * Rot- "Bin eaten worse." * Rotten Egg- "Smells like crew quarters after chili night." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Not bad fer a landlubbin' nut." * Electric Milk- "Aye, fresh milk is rare at sea!" * Watermelon Seeds- "If only I could plant these in th' water." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Woodlegs'd never be caught blubberin'." * Brainy Matter- "Ye can't think yer way outta me pocket." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Seeds be fer planting, an Woodlegs ain't no farmer." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- * Abigail's Flower (ready)- * Abigail's Flower- * Blueprint- "I ain't a learned man." * Gears- "Me gears be turnin'." * Ashes- "Th' fire claimed its price." * Red Gem- "It gleams like th' sun!" * Blue Gem- "It gleams true blue!" * Yellow Gem- "A gem th' color o' me teeth!" * Green Gem- "Emerald treasures." * Orange Gem- "Woodlegs loves all th' gems!" * Beard Hair- "Chinny whiskers." * Manure- "What scallywag left their poop layin' about!" * Guano- "'Tis from th' backside o' a beast!" * Melty Marbles- "Lost marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "If only it were real." * Gord's Knot- "Gord knows his way around a knot." * Gnome- "Red hatted devil!" * Tiny Rocketship- "This is no kind o' ship me knows." * Frazzled Wires- "Whut swab tied this knot?" * Ball and Cup- "Aye, th' newest gaming craze!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Bung be hard." * Mismatched Buttons- "Me ain't picky 'bout matcheys.." * Second-hand Dentures- "My prayers arrr answered!" * Lying Robot- "Ye quick-tongued box o' bolts!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "Whut 'n 'th' whut?" * Slurper Pelt- "Tha smell!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Whut sorta neck did this sit atop?" * Bone Shards- "Bits o' bone." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Aye, 'tis th' source o' th' venom." * Dubloons- "Me treasures!" * Message in a Bottle- "Oh ho! Be it a map?" * Seashell- "Sea trinket." * Snakeskin- "Me leathers do need replacin'." * Snake Oil- "Me knows a good deal when me sees it." * Orange Soda- "Sodey pop!" * Voodoo Doll- "Me don't tangle wit' witchcraft." * Ukulele- "Can't play a note." * License Plate- "Strange plate this." * Ancient Vase- "Me don't have a taste fer delicate antiquities." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Fer brain storms." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Where be th' wine?" * Broken AAC Device- "Even if it weren't broken, me wouldn't be knowing whut to do wit' it." * One True Earring- "Ay! 'Tis me ol' earring!" * Old Boot- "Boot-y!" * Sextant- * Toy Boat- * Soaked Candle- * Sea Worther- * Iron Key- * Bone Key- * Golden Key- * Tarnished Crown- "Kinda head fits this crown?" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Thet didn't go by plans. Might'n try again." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Thet rock 'as a bad aura." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Thet rock be givin' Woodlegs a 'eadache." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Thar be a crazy lookin' rock." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Thet crazy rock be missin' pieces." * Ashes of Divining Rod- "I s'pose it weren't ash ta begin wit'." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Thet rod be treasure." * Divining Rod- "She'll help ol' Woodlegs sniff out treasures." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Thar is nary a wiff of treasure nearby." * Divining Rod (warm)- "Take Woodlegs ta th' treasures!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Woodlegs be closing in!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "Whar be th' treasures?!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Aye, 'tis a mystery." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "'Tis a keyhole." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Thar she goes!" * Maxwell's Door- "What new trap be this?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "A bewitched tune it plays." * Maxwell's Light- "'Tis a dark flame." * Maxwell Statue- "I'd know thet scallywag's face anywheres!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I ain't fallin' fer thet." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Step 'n get stung." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "Thet thar pit looks like it's on its last peglegs." * Nightmare Lock- "Me don't think thet be unlockin' any treasure..." * Nightmare Throne- "Not a seat me wants ta take." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Ye be trapped!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Ye seem to be in quite a bind." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Locked up!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- "I be free!" *Freezing- "ArrrrrrBrrrrrrr!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Ye messed wit' th' wrong pirate!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Meet yer death!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Thar be ham on th' menu tonight!" *Battlecry (Spider and Spider Warrior)- "I'm gunna peg leg ye ta death!" *Leaving combat- "How'd ye like yer taste o' pirate?" *Leaving combat (prey)- "It be too fast fer me peg leg." *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Ye live to ham it up 'nother day." *Leaving combat (Spider and Spider Warrior)- "Try me again ye leggy devil." *Activated a Bee Mine- "Back ye tiny winged devils!" *Dusk- "It be gettin' late. Dark be on the horizon." *Entering light- "I's can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It be dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "'Tis too dark ta spy wit' ye eye!" *Failed to do something- "Me can'ts be doin' thet." *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- "It be too bright ta shut me eye." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Me ain't be tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Me tummy be grumblin' too loud ta sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "This ain't be th' time fer snoozin'." *Hounds are coming- "Whut be thet noise signallin'?" *Deerclops is coming- "Some big devil be upon me!" *Inventory full- "I can't be luggin' anymore things!" *Eating- "Arrr thet be good." *Eating (stale food)- "Thet were past the freshness date." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Thet don't be agreein' wit' me guts." *Eating (painful food)- "Me don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I be hungry..." *Earthquake- "Th' world be belchin'." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Ye didn't get ol' Woodlegs, sky bolts!" *Overheating- "Needs me a... ice chip er two..." *Tree Shelter- "Ye done right by me, tree." *Wetness (low)- "Me britches be soaked!" *Wetness (medium)- "Me pirate blouse be takin' on water." *Wetness (high)- "I likes me water to stay 'neath me boat." *Wetness (highest)- "Me soaked to th' bones!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Slipped right from me hands!" *Smoldering item- "'Tis like ta catch fire." *Burnt- "Ouch!" *Giant arrival- "Some big devil be upon me!" *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "Th' world be belchin'." *Volcano eruption- "Th' fire devils be belchin'!" *Sea Hounds are coming- "Aye, me ol' frenemies back to take a bite outta me hide!" *Sealnado is coming- "Some big devil be upon me!" *Map border approaching- "A veil o' mist approaches..." *Entering map border- "Into th' murk and mist wit' me..." *Exiting map border- "To th' edge o' th' world and back!" *Riding wave- "We be a silver streak on th'blue now!" *Boat losing durability- "She's takin' on water!" *Boat leak- "This be th' day th' sea claims me?" *Boat sinking- "She be goin' doooon!" *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "Glory fer ol' Woodlegs!" *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "'E's got them villainous eyes." * Deadly Feast- "'Tis a dreadful meal." * Skull Chest- "Whut treasures it musta devoured." *Golden Pitchfork- "Th' ground be lucky to touch me treasure." *Boat- "She's sturdy, if a lil' smaller'n I be used ta." * Sunk Boat- "Some mateys luck ran out..." *Tree Clump- "Get oot o' me way!" *Pig Tent- "Whut's inside?" * Poison Frog- Removed Basic Game * Grave- "Who been meddlin' wit' me islands?" Shipwrecked * Seashell- "Me hears th' blue." * Old Boot- "I already got one good boot." Category:Character Quotes